Bleeding Heart
by Grey Cho
Summary: Terjebak dalam afterlife dan harus menemukan bleeding heart adalah kondisi yang harus dihadapi oleh Hyuuga Hinata. Bersama Sasuke, keduanya memulai sebuah perjalanan. [For SHSD] [Gift] [AU]


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

(_I don't take any profit by publishing this fict_)

**U. Sasuke & H. Hinata**

**Warning**

AU/OoC

"_**Aku ada di mana? Kenapa gelap sekali? Yang kutahu dokter baru saja mendiagnosis penyakitku sebagai penyakit yang akan mengantarkanku ke sana … menuju afterlife."**_

* * *

><p><strong>Bleeding Heart<strong>

Seorang gadis tak fokus pada penjelasan dokter di hadapannya. Tak heran, gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun itu baru saja didiagnosis memiliki penyakit yang sulit disembuhkan dengan persentase kesembuhan yang nyaris nol. Ia Hyuuga Hinata, seorang gadis SMA Tokyo yang rajin. Ia mengisi waktunya dengan belajar dan belajar. Meski prestasi telah ia raih, hati sang gadis terus didera rasa kosong. Tak mempedulikan lubang menganga di hatinya, sang gadis terus menyibukkan diri dengan belajar. Ia mengabaikan sosialisasi dan belum mengalami kisah cinta selama ini. Kemudian, ia mulai merasakan keanehan pada tubuhnya beberapa bulan silam. Ia seringkali pingsan dan merasa kelelahan. Nafsu makannya menurun drastis yang diikuti dengan kesehatan yang memburuk kian hari. Orang tua Hinata yang sibuk bekerja tak sempat menyadari kondisi dari sang buah hati. Tak seorang pun. Tidak Neji sang sepupu, atau Hanabi sang adik. Ia terlalu tertutup untuk berterus-terang dan tak seorang pun yang peka terhadap dirinya. Pemeriksaan pun dilakukan kemarin secara lengkap usai mendapati Hinata pingsan.

Di sinilah Hyuuga Hinata, mulai membiasakan diri dengan ruangan serba putih yang akan menjadi persinggahannya yang baru. Setidaknya, ia harus tegar menghadapi perawatan sampai ajal menjemput.

'_Untuk apa aku hidup? Apa itu cinta? Untuk apa aku berjuang?_' Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan memenuhi pikiran sang gadis dan membuat daya tahan tubuhnya menurun seiring dengan kondisi mental yang merapuh.

Sang Hyuuga mulai memejamkan mata. Air mata meleleh dari sudut mata yang mulai menutup.

'_**Kenapa aku tidak mati saja?**_'

* * *

><p>"<em>Hah!<em>"

Hinata terlonjak. Diamati dengan seksama sekelilingnya. Bukankah ia berada di dalam rumah sakit? Sejak kapan ia berada di luar?

Sang dara menarik pipinya kencang untuk meyakinkan bahwa ia tengah tertidur dan yang ada di hadapannya hanyalah mimpi semata. Sayang sekali, rasa sakit telah lebih dari cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa Hinata tidak sedang berada di rumah sakitnya. Pertanyaannya, di mana dirinya sekarang?

Sang Hyuuga baru saja hendak beranjak andai saja cairan lengket tidak mengenai _yukata_ putih yang ia kenakan.

'_Yukata putih? Sejak kapan aku mengenakannya?_'

Mengusir pertanyaan di benak, Hinata memilih mendongak … hanya untuk mendapati bahwa tepat di depannya berdiri sesosok monster berbentuk laba-laba.

"M-m-monsterrr!" Telunjuk sang Hyuuga gemetaran ketika terarah tepat di hadapan mulut sang laba-laba. Cairan yang terjatuh ke atas pangkuannya tadi rupanya _saliva_ dari laba-laba besar tersebut. Hinata ingin sekali jatuh pingsan saat ini. Akan tetapi, pemikiran dan tubuhnya secara ajaib tetap bertahan dan ia tetap terjaga.

"K-kenapa di saat aku ingin pingsan, tubuhku justru menjadi kuat?"

Laba-laba di depan Hinata mulai membuka mulut, hendak memakan sang Hyuuga jika sebuah pukulan tidak telak menghempaskan tubuh besar laba-laba tersebut.

Di depan Hinata kini berdiri seorang pemuda dengan _yukata_ putih serupa yang dikenakannya. Pemuda bersurai _raven_. Pemuda tersebut berpesan kepada Hinata untuk tidak pergi ke mana pun sementara ia mulai melancarkan serangan balasan berupa pukulan dan tendangan yang mengenai tubuh laba-laba besar. Tak lama kemudian, laba-laba tersebut telah menjadi asap putih yang membubung tinggi lalu enyah sama sekali.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Pemuda itu kini telah berlutut di depan Hinata. Ia memberikan sebuah senyuman lebar dan membuat Hinata merasa aman. Sang gadis lantas menerima uluran tangan dari sang pemuda yang lalu membawanya ke sebuah tempat senada kedai.

Ketika masuk ke dalam sana, Hinata ingin angkat kaki secepatnya ketika menemukan berbagai macam mahluk. Bukan hanya yang berperawakan manusia, tetapi juga hewan dan memiliki anatomi tidak jelas.

"Mereka tidak jahat, jadi jangan takut." Sang pemuda kembali menunjukkan senyuman lebarnya.

* * *

><p>Hinata nyaris saja menganggap bahwa ia telah gila jika sang pemuda tidak spontan berubah sikap dan secara berapi-api menamparnya agar ia sadar bahwa ia tidak gila. Dari perkenalan singkat tadi, Hinata mengetahui nama sang pemuda, yakni Uchiha Sasuke dan semasa hidup ia tinggal di Osaka. Pemuda dengan sikap yang berubah-ubah itu menjelaskan panjang lebar di mana mereka berada kini. <em>Afterlife<em>. Dunia orang yang telah mati. Mendengar penuturan bahwa ia kini berada di _afterlife_ tidak membuat Hinata heran atau keliru. Ia telah patah arang dengan hidupnya yang bukan hanya monoton, tapi juga sia-sia karena penyakit yang ia derita.

"Jangan pergi ke mana pun sendirian di sini selama kau tidak punya ini."

"Ini?" Alis Hinata menyatu.

Tangan Sasuke lantas menarik sesuatu dari punggungnya.

"P-pedang?" Hinata memperlebar jarak duduknya dengan Sasuke. Ada rasa tidak nyaman ketika melihat Sasuke mencabut sebilah pedang dari sarungnya. Apalagi pedang tersebut terlihat sangat tajam.

"Maksudku senjata bertahan. Ini pedang kesayanganku. Aku membelinya ketika memenangkan kejuaraan _kendo_." Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Ketika dikuburkan, orang-orang yang masih hidup akan menyertakan barang-barang kesayangan dari orang yang telah mati. Barang-barang yang ikut dikuburkan bersamaan dengan jasad itulah yang muncul di _afterlife_ ini. Aku beruntung sekali. Mereka menguburku dengan _kusanagi_ sehingga pedang inilah membantuku memusnahkan roh jahat yang berkeliaran."

"R-roh jahat?"

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat tadi. Mereka adalah manusia yang semasa hidupnya melakukan kejahatan. Sesungguhnya _afterlife_ ini adalah tempat persimpangan. Kelak, golongan yang baik akan pergi ke surga dan golongan yang jahat akan pergi ke neraka. Roh jahat yang tadi kubinasakan akan pergi ke tempat selain surga dan neraka. Mereka akan menempati _emptiness_. Roh yang berada di persimpangan ini dan mati akan pergi ke _emptiness_. Roh yang tetap hidup dan merupakan roh baik akan masuk surga dan roh yang tetap jahat sekalipun berada di sini akan masuk ke neraka. Aku sendiri harus menebus dosaku dengan menyelamatkan roh baik dari roh jahat."

'_Dosa?_' Hinata merasa dadanya berdenyut. Padahal ia berada di _afterlife_, tetapi kenapa ia masih bisa merasakan perasaan sesak? Hinata baru saja ingin melontarkan pertanyaan ketika sebuah suara menghentikan percakapannya dengan Sasuke.

"Kakak?" Seorang gadis kecil dengan surai yang diikat ke atas tersenyum manis. "Namaku Moegi, bisakah kalian membantuku?"

"S-Sasuke, kita harus menolongnya. Bukankah kau bilang kau harus menolong roh baik?"

Sasuke menggaruk tengkuknya sembari menghela napas.

**TRAK!**

Secara tiba-tiba ujung _kusanagi_ yang berada di tangan Sasuke telah mengarah tepat di leher sang gadis kecil bernama Moegi itu.

"Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"**Diam.**" Sasuke melayangkan pandangan pada Hinata. Pandangan yang menusuk dan suara yang begitu dingin membuat Hinata membeku. Bukankah Sasuke yang tadi ia ketahui adalah orang yang ceria?

"J-jangan bunuh dia! Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Hinata merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk membentengi Moegi dari _kusanagi _Sasuke.

Brutal, Sasuke menggerakkan kakinya sehingga ia telah melewati tubuh Hinata dan menarik kerah _yukata_ yang dikenakan Moegi hingga roh kecil tersebut terpelanting. Tak peduli dengan teriakan Hinata, Sasuke berlari menuju sang roh yang masih tergeletak dan mencoba bangkit.

"**SASUKE! JANGAAAN!"**

**TAP!**

Sasuke mengarahkan pedangnya pada sang roh berwujud anak kecil tersebut dan menusukannya tepat di jantung sang roh.

Roh anak kecil tersebut perlahan menjadi asap dan menghilang. Menyisakan Hinata yang kehilangan kata-kata dan Sasuke yang melangkah menghampiri Hinata.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau membunuhnya?" _Lavender _Hinata menolak menatap oniks Sasuke dan memilih beradu dengan tanah.

"Dia itu roh jahat. Dia mencoba menjebakmu karena tahu kau masih hidup. Dia ingin membunuhmu di sini. Kau mungkin tidak menyadarinya, tapi ada hawa jahat di dalam dirinya. Ia tidak berminat menjadi roh baik." Nada suara Sasuke yang kembali ramah membuat Hinata memberanikan diri menengadah. Sang Hyuuga merasa lega karena yang ia temukan bukanlah ekspresi dingin dan keji seperti tadi, melainkan ekspresi Sasuke yang biasanya.

"Maaf, ya." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, ekspresinya menunjukkan rasa bersalah. "Aku punya beberapa kepribadian dalam diriku. Aku yang _kuudere_, _dandere_, _yandere_, dan _tsundere_. Karena itulah, kau akan melihat sifat dan sikap yang berubah-ubah dariku."

Hinata tidak menjawab. Ia masih memikirkan Sasuke yang tampak begitu dingin sesaat yang lalu dan bayangan ketika sorot mata Sasuke menatapnya begitu tajam masih pekat di benaknya.

_PUK!_

Hinata mengaduh dan menyentuh kepalanya. Dilihat olehnya Sasuke yang sesaat tadi mendaratkan sebuah jitakan di atas kepalanya dan tengah mengerucutkan bibir. "Jangan memasang tampang bodoh seperti itu. Kau jadi tambah jelek."

Pelipis Hinata berkedut. Padahal di dunianya ia dikenal sebagai gadis yang sabar dan lemah lembut. Apa boleh buat, sepertinya di afterlife ini ia lebih leluasa bersikap. Dengan satu tangan, Hinata balas memberikan sebuah pukulan di pinggang sang Uchiha. Dalam benaknya, sebuah kata terukir.

'_Sasuke yang ini sepertinya Sasuke-tsundere. Mungkin dia ingin agar aku tersenyum?_' Sadar atau tidak, Hinata mulai terbiasa menebak "_dere_" yang Sasuke tampilkan.

* * *

><p>Setelahnya, Hinata mengikuti Sasuke ke mana pun sang pemuda pergi. Beberapa roh bahkan menggoda mereka dengan sebutan "induk dan anak ayam".<p>

"Sasuke? Sebenarnya kita mau ke mana?" Hinata, meski merasa aneh karena ia masih bisa merasa lelah, mencoba menyamakan langkah dengan langkah jenjang Sasuke yang enggan memperlambat laju kakinya.

"Kau harus mencari _bleeding heart_." Sasuke yang telah kembali menjadi Sasuke-_kuudere _menjawab_. _"Ini bukan alammu, tidak ada _shinigami_ yang mengantarmu. Kau adalah roh yang terjebak dalam _afterlife_, duniaku."

"Apa itu berarti aku seharusnya masih hidup? Tapi dokter sudah memvonis usiaku hanya akan bertahan kurang lebih setahun lagi. Bukankah sama saja?"

"Bodoh!" Sasuke yang berubah menjadi _tsundere_ mengumpat. "Dokter bukan Tuhan! Lagipula, jika kau mati tanpa diantar _shinigami_, namamu tidak ada di dalam registrasi roh dan akan pergi ke _emptiness_ dengan sendirinya!"

Mendengar kata "_emptiness_", Hinata bergidik. Rasanya ia tidak sanggup membayangkan hidup dalam kehampaan tanpa ada siapa pun dan apa pun.

"Kudengar dari penghuni tempat ini, _bleeding heart_ adalah nama bunga berbentuk hati yang hanya ada di hutan terlarang di dunia ini. _Bleeding heart_ ini bisa memanggil _shinigami_, jadi kau bisa diantar kembali ke duniamu."

* * *

><p>Hinata menelengkan kepalanya, memandangi segala suguhan mata yang ada di sana selama ia berjalan bersama Sasuke menuju hutan terlarang. Segalanya tampak begitu asing sekaligus mendebarkan. Dunia <em>afterlife<em> yang tak pernah ia dapat deskripsikan seperti apa, kini dirasakan olehnya secara nyata. Sesungguhnya, dibandingkan dengan _afterlife_, tempat ini lebih seperti Jepang yang usai dilanda badai. Bangunan yang hancur, api yang menyembur dari tanah, dan langit yang bergemuruh. Sesekali dalam perjalanan mereka, roh jahat datang menyerang. Namun Hinata sadar, Sasuke akan melindunginya. Kepercayaan itulah yang membuat sebuah ketenangan menelusup perlahan.

* * *

><p>Waktu demi waktu telah mereka lalui. Hinata bahkan tak tahu sudah sejauh apa ia menyisir kawasan di <em>afterlife<em>. Tak ada yang mengenal siang-malam di sana sehingga waktu terasa sama. Di perjalanan, berkali-kali roh baik memperingatkan Sasuke untuk mengurungkan niatnya pergi ke hutan terlarang. Tetapi sang pemuda tetap bersikeras, tidak pergi ke sana artinya mereka tidak akan mendapat _bleeding heart._ Jika demikian, Hinata tak akan bisa kembali dan akan benar-benar menjadi penghuni _afterlife_, bahkan lebih buruk dari itu!

Hinata tak mengerti, selama bersama dengan sang pemuda, bahkan ia merasa mati pun ia tak keberatan. Tapi jika ia jatuh ke dalam _emptiness_, ia tak akan bisa bersama dengan Sasuke. Kenapa? Apa sesungguhnya yang membuat ia merasa ingin selalu dekat dengan sang pemuda? Bukankah ia baru saja mengenal pemuda tersebut?

"H-Hinata, kita mencari penginapan terlebih dahulu, ya. Kita harus beristirahat." Nada bicara Sasuke yang malu-malu membuat Hinata mencatat kata "_dandere_" di otaknya.

Menurut, Hinata pun ikut masuk ke dalam sebuah bangunan serupa penginapan usang.

* * *

><p>"Penginapan, kedai, dan tempat yang ada di sini mengingatkanku pada dunia nyata." Hinata tersenyum tipis. Mereka kini berada di beranda penginapan. Memandangi pemandangan yang tak pernah berubah. Langit dengan gemuruhnya yang pekat.<p>

Sasuke yang tengah mengasah _kusanagi_-nya tersenyum tipis. "Itu karena mereka merindukan dunia mereka. Untuk menghilangkan rasa rindu karena roh tidak boleh berada di dunia itu, dunia fana, _shinigami_ memberikan bangunan dengan material yang ada di duniamu. Namun dengan adanya perbedaan komposisi alam, material tersebut seperti lapuk dan bangunan yang dibangun di sini terlihat seperti bangunan bobrok."

"Sasuke, kau merindukan dunia fana itu?" Sasuke menoleh. Ia dan Hinata saling pandang dalam kebisuan setelahnya. Tak memungkiri sepi, hanya menikmati iris mata yang cantik dan memikat hati.

"Mungkin. Entahlah." Sasuke mengakhiri obrolan dengan meraih _kusanagi_ dan beranjak. "Tidurlah. Nanti kubangunkan untuk kembali memulai perjalanan."

* * *

><p>Hutan terlarang. Perjalanan yang seakan tak kunjung berakhir akhirnya menemui titik terang. Seperti namanya, hutan terlarang, hutan tersebut memang mengeluarkan hawa yang tidak mengenakkan. Dari sana roh-roh jahat bergentayang dan sejoli itu mampu merasakan kengerian, bahkan ketika kaki mereka baru menginjak tanah hutan itu selangkah saja.<p>

"Sasuke, kau yakin _bleeding heart_ ada di sini?" Hinata mengeratkan pegangannya di punggung _yukata_ Sasuke.

"Aku yakin. Roh jahat yang memenuhi tempat ini pasti menjaga _bleeding heart_ itu. _Shinigami_ hanya bisa dipanggil oleh dengan niat baik sehingga roh jahat merasa tidak suka. Kurang lebih itulah cerita yang kudengar—"

—_TRESK …._

Sesosok rubah berekor sembilan tiba-tiba melintas. Beruntung, Sasuke terlebih dahulu menarik Hinata untuk bersembunyi di antara semak-semak sehingga rubah tersebut tidak menyadari keberadaan keduanya.

"Kita harus ekstra berhati-hati di sini. Rubah tadi adalah roh jahat yang sangat kuat, jenis roh seperti itu harus dihindari."

* * *

><p>Usai mengalahkan beberapa roh jahat, Sasuke dan Hinata sampai di tengah hutan. Benarlah apa yang menjadi buah bibir penghuni <em>afterlife<em>, di sana terdapat sebuah pohon _bleeding heart. _Merasa senang, Sasuke yang menjadi Sasuke-_tsundere_ dengan bersemangat mencabut seluruh _bleeding heart_ yang ada dari batangnya.

"Hinata! Akhirnya kita mendapatkannya!" Sasuke berseru sembari memetik beberapa bunga yang tersisa.

Ketika tak mendapati jawaban apa pun dari Hinata, Sasuke berbalik dan menyadari bahwa sang Hyuuga tengah dikelilingi oleh roh-roh jahat.

"Hinata!"

Seolah melengkapi situasi yang memburuk, _Bleeding heart_ yang ada di tangan Sasuke secara aneh berubah menjadi monster besar. Kontan saja Sasuke melepaskan bunga lain di tangannya yang juga mulai berubah wujud.

"Sial! Apa sebenarnya itu?"

"**KYAAA!"**

"HINATA!"

Sasuke menebas beberapa roh jahat dan merapatkan punggungnya ke punggung Hinata. Dalam sekali serangan, Sasuke berhasil melumpuhkan beberapa roh jahat. Tetapi bertarung sembari melindungi seseorang bukanlah perkara mudah. Lengah, sebuah sayatan dari kuku tajam roh jahat berwujud singa berhasil merobek lengan sang Hyuuga. Sang gadis bermanik mutiara lantas mengerang kesakitan. Mendapati itu, Sasuke terdiam. Mata sang pemuda menjadi gelap, tetapi senyuman lugu justru tampak. Rupanya sang monster yang melukai Hinata tadi telah membangkitkan kepribadian lain dari Sasuke; Sasuke-_yandere_.

"_Wah, wah_. Beraninya kalian melukai Hinata. Apa kalian ingin mencoba kematian sekali lagi di _afterlife_?" Sasuke masih tersenyum dengan sebilah pedang yang kini ia acungkan.

Meski dikelilingi oleh roh jahat dari _bleeding heart_ dan roh jahat lain, Sasuke tak terlihat ketakutan. Ia tak akan membiarkan Hinata terluka lebih dari ini. Tidak akan!

* * *

><p><strong>BRAKKK!<strong>

Tubuh Sasuke menghantam sebuah pohon. Nyaris mengenai Hinata. Sekujur tubuh sang Uchiha kini dipenuhi oleh luka. Tak dapat dipungkiri, roh jahat yang menjadi tandingan Sasuke berjumlah banyak dan kuat. Hinata berlari menuju tempat Sasuke terkapar. Didekapnya tubuh Sasuke dengan mengabaikan rasa sakit di lengannya sendiri.

"Sasuke!"

"Tenanglah, Hinata. Aku ini sudah mati. Jadi ... jangan menangis." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya. Menghapus air mata yang berlinang di _lavender_ milik sang gadis.

Menahan sakit, Sasuke mencoba bangkit. "_Che!_ Aku tidak akan membiarkan diriku masuk ke dalam _emptiness_! Aku sudah berjuang melindungi roh baik selama ini! Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan semua yang sudah kulakukan!"

_KREK!_

Tubuh Sasuke tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sesosok monster besar berwarna biru dengan tameng dan pedang. Hinata terbelalak tak percaya. Dalam perjalanan Sasuke mengatakan bahwa yang memiliki wujud di luar wujud manusia hanyalah roh jahat. Roh baik tidak dapat berubah wujud, tetapi roh jahat memiliki dua wujud. Apa itu artinya … Sasuke roh jahat?

Sosok roh jahat tersebut menebas banyak roh jahat yang menghadang tanpa menyisakannya sama sekali. Setelahnya, wujud monster biru itu kembali menjadi wujud Sasuke. Sebelum tubuh oleng Sasuke menyapa tanah, Hinata menahan sang pemuda dan memapah sang pemuda keluar dari hutan.

Dalam rasa lelahnya, Sasuke meminta maaf pada Hinata karena menyembunyikan jati dirinya.

"Aku adalah roh jahat yang disebut _Susanoo_ karena dosa besar yang kulakukan selama aku hidup. Tapi aku jera dan mendapat kesempatan menjadi roh baik dengan melindungi roh baik dari roh jahat. Maaf. Maafkan aku."

Sang Hyuuga menelengkan kepala dan membuat iris oniks Sasuke menampakkan keputusasaan.

"Kau tidak salah. Kau tidak perlu minta maaf."

Oniks berbentuk bulat sempurna. "Kau tidak benci padaku?"

Gadis yang dituju tersenyum. Rona merah menghiasi pipinya yang putih. "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke."

Dengan itu, wajah Sasuke pun tak kalah merah. Dengan canggung sang pemuda berdehem.

"Aku yang seharusnya mengatakan itu. Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

* * *

><p>"<em>Haha<em>! Padahal sudah berjuang keras, tapi kita tidak mendapatkan bunga itu sama sekali." Hinata tertawa sembari mengatur napasnya. Kini mereka telah berada di zona yang aman dari hutan terlarang. Luka di tubuh Sasuke pun terlihat menutup dengan cepat.

Seharusnya saat ini Hinata merasa kecewa atau patah arang dengan hasil nihil yang didapat, tetapi ia justru tidak merasakan apa pun. Sasuke memandangi tanah, mencegah oniks dan _lavender _untuk berserobok.

'_Maafkan aku, Hinata_,' sesalnya dalam hati.

Seketika, sebuah cahaya berpendar dari tangan Sasuke yang terkepal. Cahaya yang tampak kemilau itu menarik perhatian beberapa roh yang ada untuk mendekat dan membuat lingkaran meskipun tak ada dari mereka yang berani memastikan cahaya tersebut berasal dari mana atau apa.

"S-Sasuke, di telapak tanganmu …!"

Sasuke membuka kepalan tangannya. Di sana, di atas telapak tangan Sasuke, terdapat sehelai kelopak berwarna merah marun. Tidak salah lagi, kelopak itu merupakan bagian dari _bleeding heart_ yang tersisa dan tidak berubah menjadi monster.

Sasuke tercengang sejenak, kepribadiannya pun kembali berubah menjadi Sasuke-_tsundere_. "_WAH!_ BENAAAR! SYUKURLAAAH!"

Kelopak bunga tersebut perlahan terbang dari telapak tangan Sasuke dan membentuk wujud _shinigami_—sosok berjubah hitam dengan topeng yang menutupi parasnya.

"Penjemputmu sudah datang. Saatnya kembali ke duniamu, Hinata."

Sang _shinigami_ menganggukkan kepala pertanda ia memberikan salam dan mengiyakan pernyataan sang Uchiha.

Hinata, entah bagaimana, justru kehilangan niatan untuk kembali ke dunianya. Apa yang akan ia dapat di dunianya, sedangkan ia telah mendapatkan cinta—sesuatu yang ia cari selama ini—di sini? Ekor mata sang Hyuuga terarah pada sosok sang Uchiha.

"Kenapa? Suatu saat kita pasti bertemu kembali." Sasuke lantas mendekap sosok sang Hyuuga dan menepuk kepalanya perlahan. "Percayalah."

Perlahan, Sasuke mendorong punggung sang gadis menuju _shinigami_ yang telah membuka gerbang dimensi.

"Sasuke, sampai jumpa."

"Ya, Hinata … sampai jumpa dan terima kasih."

_Lavender_ membulat. Sasuke tersenyum padanya. Senyuman tulus yang belum pernah Hinata lihat selama ia bersama sang pemuda. Bukan senyuman _kuudere_, _yandere_, _dandere_, atau _tsundere_ seperti sebelumnya. Kali ini, Sasuke mengulaskan sebuah senyuman yang tulus dari hatinya sebagai Uchiha Sasuke.

"Jangan pernah datang kemari sebelum waktumu habis, Hinata. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu jika kau melakukan tindakan konyol seperti bunuh diri!"

Sang gadis bersurai _indigo_ masih dapat mendengar teriakan sang Uchiha. Ia mengangguk dan tersenyum. Tak berselang lama, yang memenuhi pandangan selanjutnya hanyalah kegelapan dengan sebuah cahaya di ujungnya.

'_Sasuke, sampai jumpa!_'

* * *

><p>"<strong>Hinata!"<strong>

Seorang gadis yang tengah terbaring di atas ranjang putih rumah sakit membuka mata. Di sekelilingnya tampak orang-orang berkumpul silih berikan senyuman dan air muka haru. Hinata memalingkan muka untuk mengidentifikasi beberapa orang yang mengerumuninya. Keluarga dan beberapa teman di sekolah.

'_Sasuke tidak ada di sini …._'

Rasa kehilangan seketika menjalar di hati sang Hyuuga. Ia sudah tak dapat bertemu dengan Sasuke. Bertemu dengan cinta yang akhirnya ia dapatkan.

_TES …._

* * *

><p>Satu bulan sejak siuman dari koma, tepat pada tanggal 14 Februari, Hyuuga Hinata menyempatkan diri untuk berkunjung ke Osaka meskipun keinginannya sempat ditentang dengan alasan kesehatan. Ia yakin benar bahwa saat itu Sasuke pernah mengatakan ia menetap di Osaka sepanjang hidupnya. Oleh karena itu, ia ingin memastikannya sendiri!<p>

Sang gadis berdoa dalam hati, berharap masyarakat di sana mengenal sang Uchiha meski ia tak tahu pasti kapan pemilik surai _raven_ itu hidup di dunia. Berkali-kali ia bertanya dan ditanggapi dengan telengan kepala.

* * *

><p>"Permisi!" Hinata melongok ke dalam pagar sebuah pekarangan rumah dengan seorang pemuda yang tampak tengah mengeringkan pakaian.<p>

Pemuda dengan _t-shirt_ putih dan celana _jeans_ biru yang memiliki surai hitam menyadari kedatangan seorang gadis dan bergegas membuka pintu pagarnya. "Apa ada yang Anda butuhkan, Nona?"

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa kau mengenal keluarga Uchiha di sini?"

Pemuda yang usianya tampak hanya tujuh tahun di atas sang gadis beriris _lavender _itu membelalak sebelum akhirnya mengerjap.

"Siapa yang Anda cari?" Pemuda tersebut kembali membuka suara. Gurat keheranan tampak menghiasi dahinya.

Awalnya Hinata ragu mengucapkannya. Mengucapkan nama "Uchiha Sasuke". Bagaimana jika Sasuke berbohong bahwa ia tinggal di Osaka? Bagaimana jika Sasuke telah mati beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu?

Akan tetapi, memutuskan tekad yang telah bulat di dalam hati, Hinata memilih buka suara. "U-Uchiha Sasuke. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke!"

Pemuda di hadapan Hinata membisu sejenak hingga ia menuntun Hinata untuk masuk ke dalam kediaman dengan desain tradisional Jepang tersebut.

* * *

><p>Lensa <em>lavender<em> tak stagnan, ia bergerak ke beberapa arah yang dapat dijangkaunya. Mengecap rasa familiar ketika ia berada di dalam sebuah ruangan yang ditunjukkan sang pemuda tadi. Ruangan tersebut merupakan kamar yang entah mengapa dijejaki sang Hyuuga kini.

"Kau bilang ayah dan ibumu sedang bekerja. Kau tidak berpikiran macam-macam, bukan?"

Pemuda yang tengah membuka jendela dan merasa dicurigai lantas menoleh. "Tentu saja tidak! Kau menyebut nama adikku, bagaimana mungkin aku macam-macam padamu?"

'_Adik?_'

Seolah mengerti pandangan terkejut yang sarat terpancar dari sepasang bola mata _lavender_, sang pemilik lensa oniks melanjutkan. "Sasuke adalah adikku. Ia meninggal beberapa tahun lalu karena bunuh diri."

"Bunuh—"

"_Jangan pernah datang kemari sebelum waktumu habis, Hinata. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu jika kau melakukan tindakan konyol seperti bunuh diri."_

—"Diri …?"

Selapis senyuman sendu terbusur di wajah tampan sang pemuda. Hinata kini sadar betapa miripnya pemuda di depannya dengan Sasuke. Surai dan lensa mata yang begitu pekat.

"Sasuke adalah anak yang kuat. Setidaknya itulah yang kupikirkan sebagai kakaknya. Ia tak pernah mengeluh apa pun dan mendapatkan apa pun yang diinginkannya. Prestasi, bahkan gadis jika ia menghendaki. Sayangnya, apa yang kupikirkan hanyalah ilusi yang Sasuke ciptakan untuk memanipulasi pemikiran orang-orang. Ia tidak sekuat yang kubayangkan. Sebaliknya, ia begitu rapuh. Ia menyimpan luka lama ketika harus hidup tanpa merasakan kasih sayang orang tua. Aku dan Sasuke lahir dari ibu yang sama, tapi dengan ayah yang berbeda. Ayahku, Uchiha Fugaku, tidak pernah mengakui Sasuke sebagai anak mengingat ia adalah hasil dari perselingkuhan ibu dengan seorang pria. Setelah pria itu kabur karena hutang, ibu kembali rujuk dengan ayah dengan membawa serta Sasuke, menjadikan Sasuke bagian dari Uchiha. Tentu saja ayahku tidak memperlakukan Sasuke semestinya melihat kenyataan bahwa Sasuke adalah hasil dari perselingkuhan. Aku sadar Sasuke membutuhkan kehadiran seorang ayah. Sayangnya, ia tak kunjung mendapatkannya. Ayah secara sengaja justru membanding-bandingkan aku dan Sasuke. Pada akhirnya, adikku hanya merasakan kehampaan dan kesia-siaan untuk hidup."

Hinata jatuh terduduk. Iris matanya jatuh pada figura dengan potret Sasuke di sana. Potret seorang Sasuke yang tak tersenyum. Itukah alasan kenapa Sasuke memiliki kepribadian ganda, bahkan setelah ia mati? Apakah kepribadian ganda itu wujud dari ekspresi hati Sasuke atas dirinya yang merasa terkekang selama ini? Wujud dari keinginannya untuk merasakan bahagia dan diakui?

Itukah alasan mengapa sang pemuda begitu sering memperingatkannya untuk tidak berpikir pendek seperti bunuh diri sekaligus alasan mengapa Sasuke menjadi roh jahat?

* * *

><p>Usai mendengarkan penjelasan yang panjang dari sang pemuda yang bernama Uchiha Itachi yang merupakan kakak Sasuke, Hinata kini berada di hadapan sebuah nisan dengan nama yang terus mengisi hatinya pasca ia kembali terbangun. Nama dan sosok yang begitu ia rindukan meskipun ia tahu ia tidak boleh pergi ke <em>afterlife<em> dengan mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri.

Hinata meraih gayung dan menyiram bagian atas nisan Sasuke seraya berdoa. Usai mempersilakan Itachi untuk meninggalkannya sendiri, Hinata mengusapkan jemarinya pada nisan sang pemuda _raven_ yang menetap di alam yang berlainan dengannya.

"Sasuke, apa kabarmu setelah aku kembali ke dunia ini? Dunia tanpamu. Aku harap kau tetap melakukan yang terbaik karena aku pun akan berjuang melawan penyakitku. Aku … aku sangat merindukanmu dan sesungguhnya ingin mempercepat waktuku di sini. Tapi aku sadar, aku memiliki janji yang harus kutepati. Janji di antara kita. Janji untuk memperoleh kehidupan abadi di surga. Kau juga harus menebus dosamu yang telah menyia-nyiakan kehidupan dengan bunuh diri dan menjadi roh baik di sana agar kelak kita bisa bersama. Aku … mencintai dan merindukanmu."

Hinata mencium nisan Sasuke. Air mata yang ditahannya sedari tadi kini merinai begitu deras. Sang gadis terisak dan terus menyebutkan nama sang pemuda.

Sebuah keajaiban terjadi, bunga-bunga _bleeding heart_ berjatuhan entah dari mana. Bunga dengan bentuk menyerupai hati itu memberikan sebuah pemandangan menakjubkan bagi sang Hyuuga yang lantas menyunggingkan senyuman.

"_Ah_, aku baru ingat jika hari ini adalah _Valentine's day_. Apakah bunga-bunga ini hadiah _valentine _darimu, Sasuke?"

"Jika benar demikian … _happy Valentine's day_, Sasuke."

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note:<strong>_

_Bleeding Heart_: Bunga ini memang ada di dunia nyata. Memiliki bentuk hati dan mitosnya tersendiri.

_Tsundere_: Karakter yang berapi-api dan _in denial, _tetapi memiliki sisi lembut.

_Kuudere:_ Karakter yang dingin dan menunjukkan rasa cintanya dengan canggung.

_Yandere:_ Karakter yang memuja dan dapat berbuat apa pun (menjadi pembunuh dan semacamnya) untuk kepentingan pemujaannya.

_Dandere:_ Karakter yang pemalu dan tenang, tapi dapat mengeluarkan sikap yang tidak terduga.

Untuk informasi selengkapnya, silakan cari di sumbernya.

—_Thanks for reading!_

_**(Grey Chocolate, 2014)**_


End file.
